The Truth
by DreamerofNightmares
Summary: Dudley's a wizard? After watching his cousin being taken away by a peculiar looking woman, Dudley decides to follow Harry to Hogwarts, but nothing is as it seems. Harry's famous, Slytherins are racist, and when it comes down to it, blood truly does matter


**The Truth**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Dudley's a wizard? After watching his cousin being taken away by a peculiar looking woman, Dudley decides to follow Harry into the world of magic, but nothing is ever as it seems. Harry's famous, Slytherins are racist, and when it all comes down to it, blood truly does matter.

**Warnings: **Past mentions of child abuse, Slytherin!Harry, and possibly more later on. It's a bit cliche; I know it's been done before, but I wanted to make my own entry.

* * *

**Chapter One - The Letters Arrive**

**

* * *

**

Harry winced as Vernon slammed the door to his cupboard shut. He honestly had no idea what he had done wrong. Sure, he'd been locked in his cupboard before, but usually they gave him some sort of reason before doing so. So far today, nothing had happened. They had been eating breakfast when Uncle Vernon had told him to go fetch the mail. Other than a few bills and an odd letter for Dudley, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

He suspected it had something to do with the letter Dudley got. As soon as Dudley had shown it to his parents, Petunia and Vernon started throwing fits. Vernon had gone purple in the face while Petunia had muttered angrily to herself. Then Vernon had sent both him and Dudley to their rooms.

But, despite their efforts to make sure he and Dudley wouldn't hear them, Harry was still able to decipher his aunt and uncle's angry voices from the kitchen.

"…That freak rubbed off on him! I told you it was a bad idea to take the boy in!" Vernon snapped.

"I know, but he's my nephew, I couldn't just leave him like that!" Petunia replied.

"He's just like his parents, freaks the lot of them. Now he's infected our Dudley. I'm not sending Dudley to that—that freak school!"

"Fine, maybe if we just ignore it, it'll go away." Petunia reasoned.

Vernon grunted in response and the matter was forgotten, at least for them anyway. Harry was confused now. What were they talking about? A school for freaks? How did that work out? And what did they want Dudley for anyway?

His questions were answered a while later when a letter of the same kind came for him instead. Knowing how his aunt and uncle had reacted to Dudley's letter, Harry carefully hid the letter in his oversized clothes. They didn't suspect a thing.

Later that night, Harry opened the letter in the safety of his cupboard. The envelop was made of thick and heavy, yellowish parchment. On the front it was addressed in emerald-green ink:

_Mr. H Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Harry stared at the letter strangely. Someone _knew _his room was a cupboard under the stairs and they weren't doing anything about it? He frowned and stored the information away for later, and instead went to open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry's eyes widened comically. Witchcraft and wizardry? He was a wizard? But, that couldn't be possible, magic didn't exist, and even if it did why would _he _be a wizard? Maybe this was all some elaborate joke. But, then again, Dudley had received one of these letters as well.

Harry didn't know what to make of the letter at all. He considered, for a moment, that the letter was real and that he was actually a wizard. If he didn't 'owl' the letter back with a reply, he'd never know about life outside the Dursleys and he would miss a chance at making some real friends. But, if it was a joke, he'd only be laughed at.

Truthfully, after Harry had mulled it over for a good ten minutes, the pros definitely outweighed the cons. Besides, even if it was a joke, it wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle. He had faced humiliation before, and it certainly couldn't be any worse than what the Dursleys could dish out.

Harry decided then that he should at least try. The only problem was that, he had no idea how to send it. The letter had mentioned an owl, but surely he couldn't deliver something that way, could he? It seemed highly unlikely that he'd find an owl, let alone one that let him tie something to its leg. And who was to say that the owl would even _know _the way? For all Harry knew, the owl would fly off with the letter and never be seen again. It was truly an impossible feat, and Harry highly doubted his aunt would let him get an owl anyway.

Though, he was a wizard, wasn't he? Perhaps he could summon an owl. Harry snorted at the idea. He was going mental he just knew it. Summoning an owl, right, next he'd be taking Aunt Petunia's broom and go flying over London, and perhaps he'd get a pointy hat as well. Then, when he got water spilled on him, he'd drop to the floor and writhe in agony while shouting, "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

Harry snickered softly, but began penning his reply nevertheless. The light from the foyer was dim, but it was just enough light for him to see what he was writing. After coming up with an acceptable response, he stuffed it under his pillow and tried to get some sleep. He'd figure out something to do with the letter tomorrow.

Morning came much too soon for Harry's likes. Groaning, he pushed himself up and stretched his arms over his head. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and pulled on some clothes. He gently pushed his door open and stalked over to the kitchen to begin breakfast before his relatives got up.

Just as he was finishing up and his family had finally rolled out of bed, the doorbell rang. Harry took the food off the stove quickly and served it up, before he went to go answer the door. Opening the door, his eyes widened at the sight of a strict looking woman in emerald-green robes. Other than her out of style clothing, the only other thing that was peculiar about her was the pointy witch's hat atop her head.

She smiled at him. "Hello, you must be Harry." She greeted. Harry could only nod dumbly in reply. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Harry looked back to the door to the kitchen. "Uncle Vernon!" He called.

"What is it, boy?" Vernon bellowed angrily.

"There's a lady here!" He called back.

Vernon grumbled to himself and slowly got out of his chair, and wobbled to the door. "What do you want?" He asked the woman grumpily.

She pursed her lips together at Vernon's rudeness and narrowed her eyes at him. Harry watched as a small recognition dawned on his uncle's face, which had suddenly become stark white. Vernon sputtered indignantly, managing to point a trembling finger at the woman.

"It's rude to point." The woman snapped. "Now, are you going to let me in, or not?" Her voice left no room for argument and Vernon seemed to know this. Moving out of the way, Vernon allowed the woman entrance into his home. "Thank you." She said politely.

Harry stared up in admiration and slight fear at the strict woman. Anyone who could effectively scare his uncle and make him shut up was a hero of his. Harry had a feeling he'd like this strange woman.

"Who are you?" Vernon demanded after having regained his voice.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, I—"

"Oh no, we're not letting you or any of your kind take Dudley or the boy to that—that _freak _school!" Vernon bellowed, cutting her off. "We already did our part and took the Potter brat in. We won't have anymore to do with you!"

Harry could tell that Professor McGonagall was on her last nerve with his uncle and, from the looks of it, would castrate Vernon on the spot if he said one more thing. "I am afraid that that is not up to you." She replied, somewhat gleefully. "You see, Mr. Potter here has had his name down to go to Hogwarts before he was even born and James and Lily would've wanted him to go."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked, unable to control himself.

McGonagall turned, her eyes softening upon seeing him. "Yes, I did." She replied. "They were two of my most favorite students."

A smile lit up on Harry's face. He loved learning anything about his parents. He had never been able to ask Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon about them before because it was a forbidden subject, but perhaps he could learn more about them through Professor McGonagall.

"Anyways, as I was saying," McGonagall started as she turned back to Vernon. "I came to retrieve young Dudley's letter, seeing as you were muggles you wouldn't have been able to owl it. But, if you truly do not wish for your son to attend then there is nothing I can do to stop you. As for Mr. Potter's letter, he should've received it recently, is that correct?"

"No—"

"Yes," Harry said at the same time as his uncle had said no. Vernon's face turned a putrid purple color and he glared at Harry menacingly.

"May I see it, please?" She asked. Harry gulped, wondering whether it was such a good idea to go to his cupboard. Unfortunately, under the scrutinizing gaze of the Deputy Headmistress, he was unable to do anything but obey. Slipping past his uncle, who was starting to look like he'd explode, Harry went to his cupboard.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as Harry rummaged through the things in the cupboard. Now why would he put the letter in a place like that? She watched as he got up and made his way back over to them. He handed the letter to her and began staring at the ground.

She smiled upon seeing the response he wrote, saying that he would attend the school. But, her expression turned thunderous when she saw how the letter had been addressed to him. _The cupboard under the stairs? _Surely this couldn't be right, but it had to be. No one personally sent out the letters; the students' names and addresses were labeled magically and the letters were given her signature.

McGonagall had never felt the need to hex a muggle so much before then she did now. But, she would never lower herself to such measures, no matter how much the muggle deserved it. Instead, she had a better idea. "Come along, Harry. Grab your things and let's go." Harry nodded and hastily went to gather things he wanted to take with him. "Now, Mr. Dursley, I'll have you know that I am contacting the authorities and will have you arrested for the abuse of a child. If I find one thing, _one measly thing _wrong with Harry I will _personally _see to your lifetime stay in Azkaban."

Harry didn't know what Azkaban was, but he sure did enjoy the expression on his uncle's face. Quickly gathering what few things he owned, he walked back over to Professor McGonagall and took the hand she offered to him.

"Come along now, Harry, we'll find you a nice place to stay and go shopping in Diagon Alley for some clothes for you." McGonagall said, smiling down at him as she led him out of the Dursleys' home. Harry beamed up at her, almost giddy with joy. He was leaving! He was leaving the Dursleys!

* * *

I have a feeling that the Hogwarts' letters would come at the same time, but, for story's sake, let's say that they didn't come at the same time and that they came separately on Harry's and Dudley's birthdays. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


End file.
